Sword Art Online (Reihe)
ist eine japanische Light-Novel Reihe, die von Kawahara Reki geschrieben und von abec illustriert wird. Die Reihe wird herausgegeben von ASCII Media Works unter dem Dengeki Bunko Label. Es wird von A-1 Pictures zu einer Shōnen Anime-Serie adaptiert. Die erste Staffel wurde von Juli bis Dezember 2012 ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Synchronisation und die deutsche Lizenz hat peppermint anime übernommen. Die Serie wurde auch in mehrere Manga-Serien adaptiert, mit Illustrationen von Nakamura Tamako, Minami Juusei, Hazuki Tsubasa, Kiseki Himura, Nekobyō Neko und so weiter. Bekannte Spiel Adaptionen der Serie unter dem Namen "Schwert Art Online": Infinity Moment and Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, für PlayStation Portable und PlayStation Vita freigegeben. Handlungsübersicht Aincrad (Erster Handlungsstrang - SAO) Es ist das Jahr 2022. Kirito (die Hauptfigur), ein Solo-Spieler, der das Glück hatte, die Beta-Version zu spielen,und viele andere Spieler werden innerhalb des Spiels "Schwert Art Online (SAO)" gefangen ohne die Möglichkeit sich aus zu loggen. Der einzige Weg, um zu leben, ist zu gewinnen.Der Tod im Spiel bedeutet auch den Tod in der realen Welt. Manipulationen oder längere Stromausfälle an dem Nerve Gear, die Ausrüstung, die im Spiel die Gehirnsteuerung simuliert, bedeuten auch den Tod. Gewinnen heißt, den Endgegner auf der obersten Ebene (100) zu besiegen. Zwei Jahre später, von den ursprünglich 10.000 Spielern am Start sind nur etwas mehr als 6000 verbleiben um die 26. Ebene zu clearen. Dieser Handlungsstrang enthält auch vier Nebengeschichten , die innerhalb der zwei Jahre des SAO Vorfalls passiert sind und berührt auch andere Nebengeschichten. ;Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer (Aincrad 35. Ebene, Februar 2024) :Pina, ein «Gefiederter Drache», stirbt bei dem Versuch seine Bändigerin Silica, eine der Beast Tamers in SAO, zu schützen. Um Pina wieder zu beleben, muss Silica die «Pneuma Blume» in vier Tagen finden. Wird es Silica und Kirito gelingen? ;Die Wärme des Herzens (Aincrad 48. Ebene, Juni 2024) :Lisbeth, eine Schmiedin, wird von Kirito gebten, ihm ein High-Level Schwert zu machen. Doch dazu brauchen sie ein spezielles Erz. Werden die beiden bei dieser Suche erfolgreich sein oder bei dem Versuch sterben? ;Das Mädchen im Morgentau (Aincrad 22. Ebene, Oktober 2024) :Kirito und Asuna haben gerde in SAO geheiratet und leben zusammen. Eines Tages stoßen sie auf ein Mädchen ohne Erinnerungen, die jünger ist als die Spieler, die sie bisher gesehen haben. Wer ist dieses Mädchen und welche Geheimnisse hat sie? ;Das Rentier mit der roten Nase (Aincrad 46. Ebene, 19.–23. Dezember 2023) :Zur Vorbereitung auf ein bestimtes Event levelt sich Kirito, ohne Rücksicht auf sein leben, hoch. Ist das, was passiert ist, der Grund, warum Kirito so weit geht? 'Fairy Dance (Zweiter Handlungsstrang - ALO)' "Der Held" Kirito (Kazuto) hat das Spiel beendet und zusammen mit der Mehrheit der lebenden Spieler verlassen. Aber 300 Spieler, darunter Kazuto's geliebte Yuuki Asuna, werden noch von der NerveGear gefangen und sind noch im Koma. Kazuto bekommt vo Agil ein Bild von einem Avatar aussieht wie Asuna aus einem anderen anderen VRMMO Spiel namens ALfheim Online (ALO). So muss Kazuto sich Suche nach seiner großen Liebe machen, die vermutlich in Alfheim Online gefangen gehalten. 'Phantom Bullet (Dritter Handlungsstrang - GGO)' Thanks to the "World Seed", entrusted to Kirito who uploaded it onto the internet, the development of VRMMOs has progressed extensively. However, Gun Gale Online, a VRMMO game that focuses on guns and shooting rather than sword and sorcery, has had some of their players killed by a certain individual while in the game world, but the mystery is that they also died at the same time in the real world. Kirito must once again embark for a new world in search of the man supposedly behind the deaths, "Death Gun". Mother's Rosario (Nebengeschichte - ALO) A new player titled Zekken (Absolute Sword) appears in ALfheim Online and needs help. Will Asuna have what it takes? And what are the secrets that Zekken and her guild, the Sleeping Knights, hold? Early and Late (Nebengeschichten - ALO & SAO) Contains 3 side stories that take place in Sword Art Online and ALfhiem Online. ;A Murder Case in the Area (Aincrad 57th Floor, April 2024) (SAO Side Story) :A murder takes place within a town's safe «area». Now Kirito and Asuna must unravel the mystery of this supposedly impossible death. Otherwise nowhere in Aincrad will be safe any more. ;Caliber (Alfheim, December 2025) (ALO Nebengeschichte) :In the Fairy Dance Arc, while traveling to the World Tree, Kirito and Leafa had discovered the location of the Legendary Sword, ExcaliberNo mistake. it's Excaliber with an 'e' not a 'u'. Now a few weeks after the events of Phantom Bullet, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein and Sinon embark on the quest to claim the strongest weapon in ALO. However things are not as they seem, and the quest for the Legendary Sword turns out to be one that may decide the very future of ALfhiem itself. ;First Day (Aincrad 1st Floor, November 2022) (SAO Nebengeschichte) :The Logout button is gone and Sword Art Online has become a "Death game". This chapter tells the story of what Kirito did in his first day trapped in Aincrad after leaving Starting City. Alicization (Vierter Handlungsstrang - Project Alicization PA) Kirito awakens to find himself lost in a new world. With the realistic world and his "lost" memories with this world, he questions his own identity and his existence in the world he used to know and the world he is currently in. He soon finds out that this is a virtual world with the name "Underworld", and pursues to find the truth about this world and the objective of Rath for making this realistic world. Beginning The first part of the arc begins with Kirito, Eugeo and Alice, setting out to explore a cave said to harbour a dragon and ice. After entering the cave the trio leave and pass close to the "Dark Territory", where a terrible mishap occurs, and Alice is taken away from her village by an Integrity Knight to be tried and executed for breaking the Taboo Index, the "absolute law" of the Axiom Church. However, Eugeo believes she is still alive. Six years later, Kirito reappears, and he helps Eugeo in his Sacred Task, by cutting down a demon tree known as the Gigas Cedar, so that they can go find Alice at the top of the Cathedral tower. Running After Kazuto was attacked by Johnny Black with a deadly dose of Succinylcholine, which puts him into a coma. After his condition was stabilized, he mysteriously disappeared while being transported to a hospital, and Asuna set out to find him. With the help of Yui and Koujiro Rinko, she found Kazuto in the custody of Kikuoka Seijirou in a secret government base in the Pacific Ocean, where Kazuto was being treated to have his neural network restored with the help of the Soul Translator, the fourth generation FullDive system that Kazuto had been testing. There she learns the truth about Project Alicization and why was the Soul Translator created. Meanwhile, Kirito and Eugeo journeyed to the south of Rulid, to a large settlement in the norther area of the empire called Zakkaria to participate in the Zakkaria Sword Arts Tournament to continue on their journey to gain access to the Central Cathedral, where Alice was supposed to be held. Turning Now in the second year of the North Centoria's Imperial Sword Mastery Academy, Kirito and Eugeo were working their way up to the top of the Academy's ranks to be given the right to participate in the Norlangarth North Empire Empire Swordsmanship Tournament and, later, the Four Empires Unity Tournament. However, after a certain incident midterm, they both ended up breaking the Taboo Index and were arrested by an Integrity Knight, who turned out to be Alice, with no memory of her life in Rulid. After escaping the Axiom Church's jail and an encounter with another Integrity Knight, they were saved by the world's Cardinal, which had taken the form of a human avatar and no longer in control of Underworld. From her, Kirito learned the secret of the Axiom Church and its immortal ruler, Quinella. Rising The story of Cardinal continues from the previous book. Quinella, the ruler of the Axiom Church was a Fluctlight whom became the "Administrator" of Underworld after merging the world's Cardinal System into herself, and obtaining eternal youth. However, after a conflict within herself, and an attempt to rectify errors which this change caused, the being calling herself "Cardinal" was separated from Quinella. After a brutal battle, Cardinal retreated into a Library that had no physical entrance. After learning the truth behind the Axiom Church's existence, Kirito learned of Rath's plans with the residents of Underworld, and the terrible war that was sure to come. He became intent on stopping it, but must first put an end to Quinella's actions. He and Eugeo are then sent to retrieve their swords, and must then climb the 100 floors of the Central Cathedral, fighting the Integrity Knights within the tower, while simultaneously honing their skills and becoming stronger. Dividing Kirito and Alice were sent flying from the 80th floor after the pair's swords had clashed with great power and created a hole in the side of the tower. The two hung on for dear life and agreed to a truce until they could return into the tower. As they climbed up the side of the tower, they noticed creatures from the Dark Territory, the gargoyles. Meanwhile, Eugeo forged onward without his partner. As he went up the floors, he encountered Integrity Knight Bercouli Synthesis One in the bathing area and defeated him by using the Armament Full Control Art of his Blue Rose Sword. As Bercouli fainted, a small clown-like person came out and jumped to Eugeo. Eugeo then blacked out due to the effects of his Blue Rose Sword's freezing and «Life» draining ability. Outside the Cathedral, Kirito and Alice managed to eat the meat buns Kirito got from Cardinal. While chatting, Kirito mentioned Selka, Alice's sister, and managed to get a reaction. As Alice decided to walk out of her duties as an Integrity Knight, her Seal of the Right Eye activated, the same phenomenon that happened to Eugeo. Alice suffered immense pain in her right eye with the warning sign titled "System Alert" being displayed on it. Kirito then promised her that he would lead her to Selka one day after they defeat the Administrator. Uniting Progressive Andere Nebengeschichten Other Side stories from different Arcs. ;The Fourteenth Autumn (Aincrad 35th Floor, 4 October 2024) :Like she had done a few times before, Silica invites Kirito for a meal as a celebration for defeating a floor boss - this time, being Floor 73. This celebration, however, has another reason secret only to her. She is therefore surprised when Kirito seemed to have understood the reason beforehand. ;The Day Before (Aincrad 22nd Floor, 24 October 2024) :After proposing to Asuna, Kirito leads her to the house they will be living in, only to find out that it's gone. During the investigation of its disappearance, a short adventure starts that would include the information broker Argo, a long-coated dog, a «Scarecrow», a suit of armor named «Tin», and a «Werelion» without a mane. ;Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer (Aincrad 48th Floor August 2024) :Kirito goes to «Lisbeth's Smith Shop» to reinforce his weapons. ;Celeste Fairy (Real World, April 2025) :To celebrate Kazuto's one-year-late enrollment to high school, Suguha and their parents decided to buy Kazuto a Bianchi bicycle. However, while cycling 2 days later, Kazuto discovers that the previous owner of the bike had left something valuable stuck inside it... ;The Day After (New Aincrad, June 2025) :1 month after the release of New Aincrad, Kirito, Asuna and their friends battle against the Floor Boss of the 8th Floor, while Asuna keeps experiencing a strange «separation» phenomenon... ;Caliber SS (Failure Side) :An alternate ending, based on what would have happened if Klein hadn't saved Freyja during the quest for Excaliber. ;A Spot of Sunshine in the Winter (New Aincrad 22nd Floor, 31 December 2025) :After an argument with her parents, Silica escapes from the real world, ending up in front of the wooden house near the lake in the 22nd floor of «New Aincrad». Inside, she finds one of the owners of the house and they talk about their memories about «Old Aincrad». ;Versus (Accel World crossover) :Roppongi, 2026. Kazuto/Kirito has been called in to test the newly developed «4th-Generation FullDive Experimental Unit». But what he finds in the virtual world is a battle with Silver Crow/Haruyuki Arita of the year 2047. ;Cradle of the Moon (Alicization Side Story) :Stories happened in Underworld in web storyline of Underworld during the extreme acceleration phase. ;There is but one Ultimate Way :Taking place after the Underworld Arc (after Volume 15). The third year students' summer holidays are about to end. It seems that the girls have something planned for Kirito. Something that involves being Married-in-game, with a twist. Confirmed to be not canon. The story was originally a web release , but then later became a part of the Material Edition: Assemblage, though it was never printed independently. Sword Art Online: Material Editions :The Material Edition (ME) series is a series of doujinshis created by Kawahara Reki himself using the pen name "Kunori Fumio" (the same that pen name he used when he wrote the web novel of SAO). ;ME1: The Progressers :Published in COMITIA82, An argument over the method of defeating a floor boss turns into a duel between Kirito and Asuna. ;ME2: Early Characters :Published in COMITIA83, Early character designs and descriptions as well as status parameters. ;ME3: Ceramic Heart :Published in COMITIA84, The story of Yui learning what love is as well as loss. ;ME4: Cold Hands, Warm Heart :Published in COMITIA86, Kirito is afflicted by an unidentified negative status. Unable to handle it he messages Klein for help, but the one who appears to take care of him is... ;ME5: Salvia (Real World before the events of Fairy Dance, January 2025) :Published in COMITIA88, Kazuto and Suguha remember a treasured memory from their childhood. ;ME6: Algade Showdown (Aincrad 22nd floor, October 2024) :Published in COMITIA90, Is that an NPC or a Player? Asuna and Kirito attempt to find out the identity of a certain cook. ;ME7: Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night (December 2022) :Published in COMITIA97, Continuation of Aria in the Starless Night side story immediately after the defeat of the first floor boss. ;ME8: Rondo of the Transient Sword - first chapter :Published in COMITIA98, Sequel to Aria in the Starless Night. The Black Swordsman Kirito is now in hiding because of the choice he made. However, Asuna doesn't plan on abandoning him. Together, they seek to upgrade their weapons, in anticipation for the battle against the Second Floor Boss. ;ME9: Monochrome Concerto - first chapter :Published in COMITIA99, The second floor has been cleared. Kirito and Asuna head towards the third floor. Kirito aims at beginning an NPC Quest he learned about during the Beta Test and Asuna decides to tag along. But will everything work out as it is supposed to? ;ME10: 16.6 :Published in COMITIA106, a sequel of The Day Before that describes the marriage of Kirito and Asuna and what happened afterwards. ;ME11: 16.7 :Published in COMITIA107, a sequel of ME10 16.6 ;ME12: 16.8 :Published in COMITIA108, a sequel of ME11 16.7 Light-Novel *Band 1 - Aincrad *Band 2 - Aincrad Nebengeschichten *Band 3 - Fairy Dance *Band 4 - Fairy Dance *Band 5 - Phantom Bullet *Band 6 - Phantom Bullet *Band 7 - Mother's Rosario *Band 8 - Early Late *Band 9 - Alicization Beginning *Band 10 - Alicization Running *Band 11 - Alicization Turning *Band 12 - Alicization Rising *Band 13 - Alicization Dividing *Band 14 - Alicization Uniting *Band 15 - Alicization Invading *TBA Progressive Reihe *Sword Art Online Progressive Band 01 *Sword Art Online Progressive Band 02 Andere Veröffentlichungen Material Editionen Auf der COMITIA verkauft. *Sword Art Online Material Edition 01 - The Progressers *Sword Art Online Material Edition 02 - Early Character *Sword Art Online Material Edition 03 - Ceramic Heart *Sword Art Online Material Edition 04 - Cold Hand, Warm Heart *Sword Art Online Material Edition 05 - Salvia *Sword Art Online Material Edition 06 - Algade Showdown Die sechs Material Edition oben wurden in "Sword Art Online" erneut umgesetzt: "Material Editionen Assemblage" und am 13. Februar 2011 veröffentlicht. *Sword Art Online Material Edition 07 - Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night *Sword Art Online Material Edition 08 - Rondo of the Transient Sword (first chapter) *Sword Art Online Material Edition 09 - Monochrome Concerto (first chapter) *Sword Art Online Material Edition 10 - 16.6 *Sword Art Online Material Edition 11 - 16.7 *Sword Art Online Material Edition 12 - 16.8 In anderen Reihen *Accel World Volume 10 Chapter 3 - Versus: Accel World & Sword Art Online cross-over In Magazinen *Sword Art Online Kaliber Nebengeschichte *Sword Art Online Celeste Fairy Nebengeschichte *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Breaking Damage's Limit *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Story Pencil Board Auf Webseiten *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Wiege des Mondes *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Es gibt nur einen ultimativen Weg Offiziell Doujin *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Lisbeth Edition *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Silica Edition *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Pina Edition Zusammen mit DVD/BD *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Der Tag zuvor *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Der Tag danach *Sword Art Online Nebengeschichte - Regenbogenbrücke Manga The Sword Art Online series currently has 5 manga adaptations. An Aincrad Arc adaptation by Nakamura Tamako, a Fairy Dance Arc adaptation by Hazuki Tsubasa as well as a Progressive Arc adaptation by Kiseki Himura. There is also a 4-koma comedy manga related to some parts of the light novels as well as a spin-off manga by Nekobyō Neko. Anime Drama CD Video Game A video game adaptation, , is developed by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation Portable (PSP). The game follows an alternate story line, in which a glitch causes Kirito and the other players to remain in Sword Art Online despite defeating Heathcliff on 75th floor, whilst players from other VMMORPGs such as Leafa and Sinon get sucked into the game. The game was released in both regular and limited edition box sets on March 14, 2013. Its sequel, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment was released on PlayStation Vita on April 24, 2014. The game incorporates its predecessor, Infinity Moment, and also has a new area, called Hollow Area, to explore and a new character, Philia. The game is scheduled for an North American release in the summer of 2014, as well as a European an Australian released in July, 2014. A mobile social game, called Sword Art Online: End World, is also operating, but is restricted to Japanese users. An Android game called SAO-LOG OUT- is also being sold via Google Play, priced at around 2.77 USD. Sword Art Online had also cooperated with different card games and online games to release characters/theme/cards/stages that are related to SAO. Others A guidebook called is set to be released on June 27, 2014. External links *Sword Art Online anime's official website *Sword Art Online game's official website References Navigation en:Sword Art Online (series) es:Sword Art Online (series) ru:Sword Art Online (серия)